kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky SC)/Zeiss
This is a list of shops in in the region of Zeiss. City of Zeiss Central Factory Repairs Desk |-|Chapter 2= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Poison |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_4= Mute |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_5= HP 1 |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Max HP+3% |item_6= HP 2 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+6% |item_7= Mind 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_8= Mind 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_9= Attack 1 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_10= Attack 2 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_11= Seal |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_12= Evade 1 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=AGL+1 |item_13= Evade 2 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=AGL+2 |item_14= Sleep |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_15= Impede 1 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_16= Impede 2 |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_17= Action 1 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=SPD+10% |item_18= Action 2 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=SPD+20% |item_19= Blind |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_20= Cast 1 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_21= Cast 2 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_22= EP Cut 1 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_23= EP Cut 2 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_24= EP 1 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Max EP+3% |item_25= EP 2 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=Max EP+6% |item_26= Hit 1 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_27= Hit 2 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} |-|Chapter 8= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+9%/STR-5% |item_4= Defense 4 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_5= Poison |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_6= Mute |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_7= HP 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+3% |item_8= HP 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+6% |item_9= HP 3 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Max HP+9% |item_10= HP 4 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Max HP+12% |item_11= Mind 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_12= Mind 2 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_13= Mind 3 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=ATS+9%/ADF-3 |item_14= Mind 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_15= Freeze |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success |item_16= Heal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=HP slowly recovers by walking |item_17= Attack 1 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_18= Attack 2 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_19= Attack 3 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=STR+9%/DEF-5% |item_20= Attack 4 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_21= Seal |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_22= Shield 1 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_23= Shield 2 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=ADF+40/ATS-3% |item_24= Shield 3 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=ADF+50/ATS-5% |item_25= Shield 4 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_26= Evade 1 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=AGL+1 |item_27= Evade 2 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=AGL+2 |item_28= Evade 3 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=AGL+3 |item_29= Evade 4 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=AGL+4 |item_30= Sleep |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_31= Impede 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_32= Impede 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_33= Impede 3 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 20% success rate |item_34= Impede 4 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate |item_35= Action 1 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=SPD+10% |item_36= Action 2 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=SPD+20% |item_37= Action 3 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=SPD+30% |item_38= Action 4 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_39= Blind |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_40= Cast 1 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_41= Cast 2 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_42= Luck |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=Increases enemy item drop rate by 30% |item_43= Move 1 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=MOV+1 |item_44= Move 2 |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=MOV+2 |item_45= Move 3 |item_45_cost= |item_45_attr=MOV+3 |item_46= Strike |item_46_cost= |item_46_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_47= EP Cut 1 |item_47_cost= |item_47_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_48= EP Cut 2 |item_48_cost= |item_48_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_49= EP Cut 3 |item_49_cost= |item_49_attr=Arts' EP cost-30% |item_50= EP Cut 4 |item_50_cost= |item_50_attr=Arts' EP cost-40% |item_51= Eagle Eye |item_51_cost= |item_51_attr=Can see enemies from a distance |item_52= EP 1 |item_52_cost= |item_52_attr=Max EP+3% |item_53= EP 2 |item_53_cost= |item_53_attr=Max EP+6% |item_54= EP 3 |item_54_cost= |item_54_attr=Max EP+9% |item_55= EP 4 |item_55_cost= |item_55_attr=Max EP+12% |item_56= Hit 1 |item_56_cost= |item_56_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_57= Hit 2 |item_57_cost= |item_57_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |item_58= Hit 3 |item_58_cost= |item_58_attr=DEX+15/AGL-3 |item_59= Hit 4 |item_59_cost= |item_59_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_60= Confuse |item_60_cost= |item_60_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success |item_61= Information |item_61_cost= |item_61_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status |item_62= Cloak |item_62_cost= |item_62_attr=No encounters |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Stain Arms & Guards |-|Chapter 2= Impact Rod |item_1_cost=800 mira |item_1_attr=STR+150/RNG+1 |item_2= Air Glaive |item_2_cost=760 mira |item_2_attr=STR+150/RNG+2 |item_3= Gray Wolf |item_3_cost=700 mira |item_3_attr=STR+150/RNG+4 |item_4= Sinclair |item_4_cost=800 mira |item_4_attr=STR+150 |item_5= Schweitzer |item_5_cost=800 mira |item_5_attr=STR+160 |item_6= P-07 |item_6_cost=700 mira |item_6_attr=STR+165/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_7= Fiber Vest |item_7_cost=300 mira |item_7_attr=DEF+125 |item_8= Enhanced Jacket |item_8_cost=700 mira |item_8_attr=DEF+140/ADF+2 |item_9= Metal Spikes |item_9_cost=150 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+40/MOV+1 |item_10= Fiber Boots |item_10_cost=380 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+50/MOV+1 |item_11= Silver Earring |item_11_cost=500 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents poison |item_12= White Bracelet |item_12_cost=500 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents blind |item_13= Pearl Earring |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents seal |item_14= Feather Brooch |item_14_cost=1000 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents faint |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} |-|Chapter 8= Spiral Rod |item_1_cost=7000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+320/RNG+1 |item_2= Galient Sword |item_2_cost=6800 mira |item_2_attr=STR+320/RNG+2 |item_3= Grambringer |item_3_cost=7000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+330 |item_4= G-02 |item_4_cost=7200 mira |item_4_attr=STR+335/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_5= Gigant Arm |item_5_cost=7000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+340 |item_6= Protect Gear |item_6_cost=3200 mira |item_6_attr=DEF+250/ADF+8 |item_7= Ceram Armor |item_7_cost=7800 mira |item_7_attr=DEF+310/ADF+12/AGL+10 |item_8= Ceramic Spikes |item_8_cost=2600 mira |item_8_attr=DEF+130/MOV+1 |item_9= Strega-G |item_9_cost=5400 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+150/MOV+2 |item_10= Silver Earring |item_10_cost=500 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents poison |item_11= Lighter |item_11_cost=500 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents freeze |item_12= Mirage Ring |item_12_cost=1000 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents petrify |item_13= Black Bangle |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents sleep |item_14= Glam Choker |item_14_cost=1000 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents mute |item_15= White Bracelet |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents blind |item_16= Pearl Earring |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents seal |item_17= Lily Necklace |item_17_cost=1000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents confuse |item_18= Feather Brooch |item_18_cost=1000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents faint |item_19= Skull Pendant |item_19_cost=1000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents deathblows |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Bell Station General Goods Liberl News - Issue 3This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 2. |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Ruan Election - Clash of Candidates |item_2= Tear Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 800HP |item_3= Teara Balm |item_3_cost=800 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_4= Purging Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_5= Softening Balm |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_6= Smelling Salts |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_7= Curia BalmThese items are only available in Chapter 8. |item_7_cost=300 mira |item_7_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures abnormal status |item_8= Reviving Balm |item_8_cost=200 mira |item_8_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_9= Insulating Tape |item_9_cost=100 mira |item_9_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_10= EP Charge |item_10_cost=500 mira |item_10_attr=Restores 100EP |item_11= Soft Knit Cap |item_11_cost=1500 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+8/Prevents freeze |item_12= Cat Suit |item_12_cost=500 mira |item_12_attr=DEF+5/SPD+5/??? |item_13= Night Goggles |item_13_cost=1200 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Firefly Fungus |item_14_cost=200 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Acerbic Tomato |item_15_cost=400 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Bear Claw |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Tri-Colored Rice |item_17_cost=200 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Aged Miso |item_18_cost=300 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Vintage Wine |item_19_cost=300 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Fresh Milk |item_20_cost=50 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Fresh Eggs |item_21_cost=10 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Sharp Cheese |item_22_cost=30 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Luscious Orange |item_23_cost=20 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Ripe Apple |item_24_cost=20 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Azelia Fruit |item_25_cost=20 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Milled Flour |item_26_cost=4 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Ironbone Fish |item_27_cost=10 mira |item_27_attr= |item_28= Marbled Steak |item_28_cost=100 mira |item_28_attr= |item_29= Flaky Potato |item_29_cost=10 mira |item_29_attr= |item_30= Crisp Onion |item_30_cost=10 mira |item_30_attr= |item_31= Dirty Carrot |item_31_cost=10 mira |item_31_attr= |item_32= Maple Sugar |item_32_cost=4 mira |item_32_attr= |item_33= Kibbled Salt |item_33_cost=4 mira |item_33_attr= |item_34= Olive Oil |item_34_cost=16 mira |item_34_attr= |item_35= Fresh Herb |item_35_cost=10 mira |item_35_attr= |item_36= Dragon Beans |item_36_cost=20 mira |item_36_attr= |item_37= Royal Leaf |item_37_cost=20 mira |item_37_attr= |item_38= Black Pepper |item_38_cost=10 mira |item_38_attr= |item_39= Red Pepper |item_39_cost=10 mira |item_39_attr= |item_40= Tender Whitefish |item_40_cost=40 mira |item_40_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Zahnrad Hotel Forgel Bar Fruit Kingdom |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=HP800/Cures poison/blind/freeze |item_2= Tomatrio Sandwich |item_2_cost=1400 mira |item_2_attr=HP500/CP50] Stuffed with 3 slices of acerbic tomato. |item_3= Fowl Magma Roast |item_3_cost=350 mira |item_3_attr=HP900/STR+20% |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Priam's Drink Stand Azelia Kiss |item_1_cost=550 mira |item_1_attr=HP1500/Cures K.O. |item_2= Nature's Bounty |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=HP500/Cures K.O. |item_3= Premium Herb Tea |item_3_cost=1000 mira |item_3_attr=HP4500/Cures seal/mute/confuse |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Irene's Flower Stand Bear Claw |item_1_cost=10 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Azelia Fruit |item_2_cost=20 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Fresh Herb |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Elmo Village Autumn Souvenirs Tear Balm |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 800HP |item_2= Teara Balm |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_3= Purging Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_4= Softening Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_5= Smelling Salts |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_6= Reviving Balm |item_6_cost=200 mira |item_6_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_7= Insulating Tape |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_8= EP Charge |item_8_cost=500 mira |item_8_attr=Restores 100EP |item_9= Firefly Fungus |item_9_cost=200 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Acerbic Tomato |item_10_cost=400 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Bear Claw |item_11_cost=10 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Tri-Colored Rice |item_12_cost=200 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Aged Miso |item_13_cost=300 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Vintage Wine |item_14_cost=300 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Fresh Milk |item_15_cost=50 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Fresh Eggs |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Sharp Cheese |item_17_cost=30 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Luscious Orange |item_18_cost=20 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Ripe Apple |item_19_cost=20 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Azelia Fruit |item_20_cost=20 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Milled Flour |item_21_cost=4 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Ironbone Fish |item_22_cost=10 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Marbled Steak |item_23_cost=100 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Flaky Potato |item_24_cost=10 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Crisp Onion |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Dirty Carrot |item_26_cost=10 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Maple Sugar |item_27_cost=4 mira |item_27_attr= |item_28= Kibbled Salt |item_28_cost=4 mira |item_28_attr= |item_29= Olive Oil |item_29_cost=16 mira |item_29_attr= |item_30= Fresh Herb |item_30_cost=10 mira |item_30_attr= |item_31= Dragon Beans |item_31_cost=20 mira |item_31_attr= |item_32= Royal Leaf |item_32_cost=20 mira |item_32_attr= |item_33= Black Pepper |item_33_cost=10 mira |item_33_attr= |item_34= Red Pepper |item_34_cost=10 mira |item_34_attr= |item_35= Tender Whitefish |item_35_cost=40 mira |item_35_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} The Maple Leaf Inn Addy Passion Omelet |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=HP2200/Cures blind |item_2= Flower Milkshake |item_2_cost=350 mira |item_2_attr=HP1600/Cures poison/blind/freeze |item_3= Ambrosial Egg |item_3_cost=750 mira |item_3_attr=HP3300/Cures poison/blind/freeze |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Mrs. Mao Wolf Fort Rest Stop |-|Shop= Fowl Magma Roast |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=HP900/STR+20% |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} |-|Rest= Air-Letten Mess Hall Salt-Roasted Fish |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=HP1100/DEF+10% |item_2= Herb Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=HP700/Cures poison |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Rest Stop Sanktheim Gate Mess Hall Passion Omelet |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=HP2200/Cures blind |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Rest Stop Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky SC Shops Category:Data Lists